A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a device for actuating a trigger of a weapon, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a device for wirelessly and remotely actuating a trigger of a weapon.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for devices for actuating a trigger of a weapon have been provided in the prior art that will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which is incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a device for wirelessly and remotely actuating a trigger of a weapon.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 499,315 to Borchardt.
U.S. Pat. No. 499,315 issued to Borchardt on Jun. 13, 1893 teaches an automatic shooting rest for breech loading small arms, adjustable in all directions, and including a movable support for the arm moving rearwardly under the recoil thereof, and a bolt-shifter connected to the support and actuated during its movement to open the breech of the arm, and a trigger-finger connected to the support and actuated by the forward movement thereof to fire the gun.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,860 to Auger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,860 issued to Auger on Mar. 22, 1977 in class 42 and subclass 94 teaches a lower base and an elongated generally horizontal support member oscillatably supported from the base for angular displacement about a generally horizontal axis. The support member extends in a direction transverse to the axis of oscillation thereof and includes structure spaced above its axis of oscillation for removably stationarily supporting a long gun therefrom with the long gun extending longitudinally of the support member. Adjustment structure is operatively connected between the base and the support member for infinite angular adjustment of the support member relative to the base throughout at least a limited sector of adjustment. In addition, an electric-motor-driven structure for removable support from a long gun supported from the support member and includes features for operative association with the trigger of the associated long gun, whereby the trigger may be gradually actuated without causing vibration of the long gun.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,743 to Horn et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,743 issued to Horn et al. on Jun. 29, 1982 in class 89 and subclass 37 B teaches a gun mount for light automatic weapons, including an upper mount having cradle apparatus for the detachable attachment of the weapon thereto, and a lower mount having a circular track and being adapted to be attached to a vehicle in such a manner that the upper mount is rotated about the vertical axis of the circular track. The cradle is pivotable about a horizontal weapon traverse axis. Aiming apparatus includes a rigid periscope having fixed reflecting mirrors with its eyepiece located below the circular track and whose sight radius is coupled with the traverse motion of the weapon about the weapon traverse axis. The aiming apparatus is about a sight axis that is parallel to the horizontal weapon traverse axis and is attached to a blinder having surface areas that are rotationally symmetrical to the sight axis. A connecting rod having one end pivotable about a first traverse axle parallel to the sight axis and is rigidly connected to the blinder and the other end of the connecting rod is articulated about a second traverse axle on the cradle. The sight axis, the weapon traverse axis, the first traverse axle, and the second traverse axle form the corners of a parallelogram.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,954 to Dvorak.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,954 issued to Dvorak on Jun. 9, 1998 in class 73 and subclass 167 teaches a device for measuring the entire profile of a firearm's trigger performance. This device may be either hand held or permanently mounted. The device may be connected to a sensor for sensing strike of the firing pin and connected to a computer for graphically and numerically displaying data relating to the firearm's performance. The device is capable of calculating key firearm performance parameters, including lock time and roughness of the trigger profile.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,963 to Taylor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,963 issued to Taylor on Feb. 24, 2004 in class 124 and subclass 32 teaches a paint ball gun including a touch-activated trigger system. The touch-activated trigger system preferably can cause the initiation of a firing operation of the paint ball gun in response to contact with human flesh or a specialized glove.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,863 to Hawkes et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,863 issued to Hawkes et al. on May 23, 2006 in class 89 and subclass 37.04 teaches a powered aiming platform for pointing devices, such as firearms, illumination devices, or sensing instruments, remotely controlled by a hand-controller device, with video feedback of the aiming position and audio feedback of the exact direction and speed of positioning movements. The system overcomes the safety and accuracy limitations of manual and conventional remotely-controlled aiming mechanisms, thereby allowing operators to point devices accurately and quickly with predictable, precise control. In the case of firearms, the system maintains a steady position after repeated firing.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,220 to Bradley, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,220 issued to Bradley, Jr. on Nov. 21, 2006 in class 42 and subclass 119 teaches a collimating scope for attachment to a rifle so that the scope has an objective lens that is positioned above the barrel of the rifle and an ocular lens that is below the barrel of the rifle and that is proximate the opening of the barrel. A grip extends downwardly from the scope and has a trigger thereon that is mechanically connected to the trigger of the rifle for firing the rifle from the trigger on the grip. A pair of braces, one for the torso of a user, the other for a thigh of the user in order to rest the scope and its attached rifle on the back of a user so that the user may lie prone and below the rifle and be able to scope a target and fire the rifle from this position.
(8) Canadian Patent Number 1099969 to Jackson.
Canadian Patent Number 1099969 issued to Jackson on Apr. 28, 1981 in class 89 and subclass 36 teaches an auxiliary firing mechanism used to actuate a tripper for a gun trigger, including a remote actuator connected to the tripper by an elongated connector, such as a cable, that is moved by the cooperable action of a control member and a rotatably and axially movable actuator member of the actuator. Camming surfaces of the control and the actuator member of the actuator move the control member from a first position to a second position against a spring bias thereof in order to actuate the tripper and thereby trip the gun trigger whereupon the camming surface of the actuator member moves out of engagement with the camming surface of the control member in order to allow the control member to be moved back to the first position by its spring bias. Axial and rotational movement of the actuator member then again engages the camming surfaces of the control and actuator members in preparation for another actuation of the tripper. A manually movable lever, which preferably has a foot pedal, rotates the actuator member to provide the tripper actuation.
(9) Japanese Patent Number 03071217 to Tsunesada.
Japanese Patent Number 03071217 issued to Tsunesada on Aug. 28, 2003 teaches apparatus arranged that the user pulls the trigger by attaching a bellow to the front end of a pipe held in his mouth instead of using other parts (fingers) of his body and expanding the same.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for devices for actuating a trigger of a weapon have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a device for wirelessly and remotely actuating a trigger of a weapon.